


Hidden Feelings

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: John wakes to Sherlock playing emotional music on his violin.A quick phone call to Mycroft reveals a secret that Sherlock has been hiding.





	Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I have posted this before so im posting it anyway xx

It was 3am, John opens his eyes, he could hear Sherlock playing his violin. John sighs before getting up and putting on his dressing gown, wrapping it around himself as he walks out of the bedroom. He walks into the living room, where Sherlock was playing his violin. John stops in the doorway and watches Sherlock as he continues to play his violin. 

Sherlock had never played emotional music before, something must be wrong. John wondered what could have happened to Sherlock to make him act like this.  
"Sherlock, are you okay?"  
Sherlock doesn't answer.  
"Do you want me to find out where Irene is?"  
Still no reply, Sherlock turns away from him.  
"Do you want some tea?"  
Sherlock shakes his head, making his curls bounce around his face. He continues to play his violin.  
"Do you want me to find you a new case?"  
Again, Sherlock shakes his head. Why won't Sherlock talk to him, did he do something wrong?  
John had enough and decided to call the one person who might know what was wrong with Sherlock, he called Mycroft.  
"John, it's 3 in the morning!"  
"I'm sorry Mycroft, it's just that I have a problem."  
"Oh? How can I help?"  
"It's Sherlock. Why is he playing emotional tunes on his violin at 3am?"  
He hears Mycroft sigh before answering.  
"He's in love."  
"What? With Irene?"  
"With you."  
John scoffed, how could Sherlock be in love with him.  
"Mycroft, are you sure?"  
"John, trust me. I have seen all this before. There was a girl that he was in love with when he was younger. Instead of telling he how he felt, he just played his violin. He's very shy when it comes to expressing his feelings."  
"I never knew that he felt that way about me."  
"Maybe you should talk to him."  
"I will, now that I know how he feels. No wonder that he has been avoiding me the last few days."  
"Yes, now you know. Can I go back to sleep now, John?"  
"Yes, of course. Sorry to have woken you."  
John hangs up the phone and places it on the table before walking over to Sherlock.

John lifts a hand and lowers the violin. Sherlock doesn't look at him, he turns away.  
"Sherlock. Look at me. Mycroft told me what's wrong, why didn't you say something earlier?"  
"I didn't know how you would react?"  
"Sherlock...I'm in love with you too. I was just afraid to admit it."  
"You mean it?"  
"Of course."  
John stepped closer to Sherlock, grabbing his dressing gown and pulling him into a kiss. Sherlock placed a hand on the side of John's face and pulled him closer. John wrapped an arm around Sherlock's neck, savouring their first kiss. They release each other before John wraps his arms around Sherlock’s waist.  
"I love you, John."  
"And I love you, Sherlock. Let's go to bed."  
John releases Sherlock before the both of them walk to the bedroom. John lies dowm in bed, Sherlock follows, quickly wrapping his arms around John's waist. He looks up and kisses John before laying his head on John's shoulder and quickly falling asleep. John listened to Sherlock's soft snores, which eventually helped him drift off to sleep. 

 

The End


End file.
